


"it was an accident but i think i slept with your sister and had a kid with her"

by SleepyNightmare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, I don't mind, One Night Stands, anyone who wants to write it, are welcome to, briefly, but i can't write smut, kind of, pregnant!Astra, the kid grows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNightmare/pseuds/SleepyNightmare
Summary: Astra and Alex meet while Alex is attending college- before her 'drinking- problems-then- getting- arrested' thing.Anyways one thing leads to another....in the end, Astra goes home with Alex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Astra gets pregnant (cuz kryptonian biology is different to humans and- oh come on! Astra's pregnant and I'm happy!! let me have this okay!!)- but she *thought* she lost the baby (key word here: thought)
> 
> Astra and Alex don't know who each other are (they don't really remember the one night stand from a couple years ago and it hurts Astra when she thinks of the woman who got her pregnant- then lost the baby [I know, i know....I'm a terrible person *bows head in shame but secretly smirks deviously*)
> 
> The ages are a tinsy bit confusing, Alex should be like....19?? or something and Kara should be like....17??. (Astra is like.....actually how old is Astra?? on second thought- it doesn't matter.)  
> IDK!!! Math isn't my strong suit and i hate it!!!!! (I suck at Math guys!!!)
> 
> Alex meets a....kid.....who just so happens to have Alex's hair colour and Astra's eyes.
> 
> (It's been years and let's be real here, who remembers their one night stand from almost a decade ago??)

Astra has a secret, a secret that she will take with her into Rao’s light. A secret she will keep and protect for the rest of her life.

  


But maybe…...she doesn’t have to.

  


 

* * *

 

 

  
  


Alex was exhausted.

 

She had just spent the last _three hours_ stuck in the detention room with the most insufferable, pigheaded, arrogant, self absorbed, wouldn’t- take- no- for- an- answer- even- though- you- are- a- jock- but- i- don’t- date- idiots- _arsehole_ **_ever_ **.

 

Even after, when she had already told him she wasn’t into guys- he actually took it as some sort of (disturbing) twisted challenge to see if he could “change her mind”- she rolls her eyes at the thought.

 

Alex blindly slides her key into the dorm room…..key….hole...thing-y?....Honestly she’s just too tired to _care -_ before slipping in through the door quietly. Mia, her roommate, must still be here (Mia had mentioned something this morning about a party? And then something about not being home tonight?) since all the lights are still on in the small lounge area and she can faintly hear the sound of the shower going.

 

Dropping her bag at the entrance, she completely forgoes taking off her shoes and just falls against the couch, groaning at the pleasant feeling that settles in her bones at the, otherwise uncomfortable, couch- but she’s tired and Dear GOD! This couch is HEAVEN!!

 

Glancing at her watch with bleary eyes she sighs internally at the time- 5 o’clock, guess she’s going to have an early night- her eyes begin to droop tiredly and she feels so so so _sooooo_ comfortable……

 

(4 hours later)

 

She’s suddenly jolted awake by a hand on her shoulder

 

“Alex, hey! I know you’re tired but I REALLY need a wingman….or well wingwoman?- in your case- I’m going to this party and I _really_ need you there to help me confirm if this guy is my husband-to-be.” Her roommate, Mia, (as previously mentioned) asks with a pleading expression. Alex only glances at her and grumbles a response before tucking herself more comfortably against the couch

 

“Huh?” Mia asks with a furrow of her brows, not hearing Alex’s muffled response

 

“No” Alex mumbles with her eyes still close

 

….

 

“Allllleeeeeex!!! Please- Pretty, pretty, _pretty please_.” Mia begs annoyingly, dragging her name out

 

“No”

 

“But it’s like- 9 o’clock” Mia says with a slightly bewildered expression “9  o’clocks too early to go to sleep”

 

“Don’t care” Alex murmurs tiredly

 

“Alex, come on…... _Emily_ is going to be there” Mia offers with a grin, hoping to use Alex’s kind- of- girlfriend against her

 

“I’m not even _with_ Emily” Alex says with a slight annoyance in her tone

 

“Since when?” Mia asks, confused at this new information- no matter how small.

 

“Since I caught her trading saliva with the _married_ dance instructor, the creepy _guy_ one” Alex shudders as she remembers the way that guy used to stare at her whenever she went for her routinely morning runs

 

“Oh jeez, sorry babe. That must suck!- I mean, yeah she was a bitch but I really hoped the two of you could have had something” Mia says with an apologetic smile- not that Alex can see, since her eyes are still closed- squeezing her shoulder in a gesture of comfort

 

It goes quiet for a moment and Alex hopes, just _hopes_ that Mia has left her alone- so that she can sleep for about…...oh! three hundred more hours?.....

 

“I have an idea”

 

….Guess not.

 

“ _We go to the party_ . Find you a girl. A _really hot_ girl. Emily sees you with said hot girl. Emily gets jealous. And BAM! You’re filled with this dominating confidence and that weird petty pleasure you get after making your ex jealous.” Mia adds helpfully with a slightly devious grin, Alex just remains in her position on the couch- internally analysing everything Mia just said.

 

Mia is about to say something else but Alex only raises a hand, which silences the girl

 

Alex goes quiet for a moment

 

“...........”

 

“Is there alcohol at this party?”

 

“Of course” Mia scoffs as if offended

 

“........”

 

“And _really_ hot girls?”

 

“What else?” Is Mia’s quick reply

 

“.........”

 

“You owe me one AND you have to do my english assignment” Alex says at last and Mia squeals excitedly, already dragging Alex up and off the couch in the direction of her bedroom, where the outfit she already picked out, lay.

 

“Let’s keep it simple shall we…..leather jeans- cause let’s be honest, even **_I_** wanted to go gay for you when you wear them. Loose purple top and these new ankle boots I bought last week” Mia says with a happy smile on her face, Alex only sighs- already used to the girl picking out outfits for her

 

“Oh! and these golden hoop earrings and matching gold band” Mia says excitedly as Alex sighs in resignation

 

“Hair up or down?” Alex questions as she begins to change into the outfit

 

“Down”

 

“Fine” Alex says dejectedly

 

“Well don’t sound _too excited_ ” Mia teases and Alex shoots a glare over her shoulder at the girl. They weren’t very good friends but Mia is nice and _hated_ to be called by her full name(Amelia)- so there was a mutual understanding there.

 

As soon as her makeup is done, they’re off. It’s kind of strange because as she glances at her reflection staring back at her- she looks like a complete stranger, a fairly pretty stranger if she does say so herself. The clothes she’s wearing are a tad too girly for her taste, not the jeans- the jeans are fine- the top and shoes though…..she looks like some sort of fashionista that decided to have an edge of hot rocker…... that doesn’t really sound right, does it?

 

...what she was _trying_ to say is- she’s hot, but she looks like a stranger.

 

Great! Now she’s talking to herself, way to go danvers, way to go.

 

She needs a drink, preferably one that burns and leaves a pleasant buzz in her body.

 

Glancing around the private area rented out specifically for this party ( _“Rich kids”_ Alex thinks, internally rolling her eyes) she finds the bar quickly, if the the crowds of bodies and faint shoutings of drink orders are anything to go by. She turns around to find Mia out on the dance floor with her “Husband to be”- She thinks his name is Dave?....Or is it Michael?.....anyways, Alex is pretty sure that the guy isn’t really good husband material (he already has _two_ girlfriends) but Mia _insisted_ that Alex give her the okay despite that, so she did- that girl has _terrible_ taste in men.

 

“I’ll be at the bar” Alex shouts over the loud boom of the music- not that it helps but Mia seems to understand and only nods once in her direction before being whisked away by her dance partner- no doubt into a dark corner of the club

 

Making her way to the- overly crowded- bar, pushing and shoving people out of her way. Some are too drunk to care, others too occupied with trying to shove their own tongues down random people's throats.

 

It’s quieter at the bar- less music, more people- leaning over the counter; she notices a tall brunette out of the corner of her eye- but then she’s quickly grabbing the attention of the bartender

 

“And what can I get for you, beautiful?” The latino man asks flirtatiously with a kind grin

 

“Two shots of tequila” Alex says (what? She needed a drink) and the man gives her a wink as he sets off to make her drinks

 

“He has interest in you” A new voice says and Alex spins in the direction of the stranger, now noticing the gaze fixated on her by the tall brunette that she’d noticed before

 

“Lucky we both have something in common then” Alex is quick to reply as she meets the gaze of the new stranger

 

And damn! This stranger is beautiful, sharp features with stormy gray eyes that hold such mystery- hair tied up in a ponytail- pale white skin that leaves Alex with this strange desire to touch and make hers. Dressed in dark gray, skin tight jeans and a dark blue halter top and black leather jacket, concealing her skin from view- _only reason why Alex noticed it really, who would want to cover that beautiful skin- skin that looks like porcelain, hard and smooth to the touch but with just the right amount of pressure-  fragile_ .…..hang on a sec- is she _really_ making up poetic references inside her head about a _stranger?_

 

Definitely need that drink now.

 

“And what is that?” The woman asks with a raised brow and a slight tilt to her head that reminds Alex of her sister, Kara, a little bit- and nope! don’t want to be thinking about her sister when staring into the face of a very, _very_ beautiful woman

 

Suddenly hit with a bolt of confidence, Alex leans forward; invading the woman’s space as her body gravitates itself towards the heat radiating off of the woman, until she reaches the woman’s ear. Faintly she hears the woman’s breath hitch and Alex feels a smile curl at the edges of her lips

 

“We’re both gay” Alex whispers, the reply blunt and not very creative (out of the corner of her eye, she notices the latino man back the other bartender into the counter and proceed to kiss him) and she _feels_ more than hears the woman’s chuckle

 

“Well isn’t that a….coincidentally….good thing” The woman whispers against her skin and Alex shivers slightly, only now noticing the woman’s voice, intoxicating and hypnotic- sweet like honey that Alex can almost _taste_ it at the tip of her tongue as the woman’s words reel her in like a siren’s call.

 

“Good thing?” Is Alex’s not so clever reply; to be honest she’s completely distracted by how _nice_ this woman smells, her scent is something fresh and natural like- like a recently bloomed patch of flowers or the warm feeling of the sun rising in the morning.

 

“Yes….because then you won’t mind me doing this” And before Alex can react the woman presses a kiss against her lips. The woman’s lips are soft and warm, leaving her with this feeling of wanting more-  it’s nothing more than a peck but Alex feels dizzy- like someone’s cast a spell on her. Like this _woman's_ cast a spell on her- not that she would mind. _At all_

 

And then the woman pulls back and swipes one of the tequila shots that Alex had ordered (She didn’t even notice the bartender put them down, too distracted by this _seriously beautiful_ stranger) and downs the shot like it’s nothing- and holy mother of-! That was _so_ _hot_!

 

The woman is smirking as she hands the other shot over to Alex, who is too dumbstruck to do anything but down the shot herself- slightly awakened when the alcohol burns it’s way down her throat.

 

The woman smiles and Alex is hypnotised all over again.

  


“Dance with me?” The woman questions with that same hypnotic smile

  


“I don’t even know your name” Is all Alex manages to say, faintly noticing Mia watching her with a large grin

  


“It’s…..Astra” The woman- Astra- says in that oh so alluring way, already reaching for her hand and pulling Alex in the direction of the crowds of bodies “And yours?”

  


“Alex” Alex answers with a smile “...and I’d love to Astra- dance with you I mean” Alex whispers softly

 

And then the woman grins and her heart skips a beat- and _oh crap_ ! This woman makes her want to fall for her,....and how easy it would be- to fall for this woman- _this stranger_ \- and not even notice. That should’ve probably worried her….

 

…..but then Alex gets distracted ( _again_ ) because Astra’s hands are on her hips, and her body is pressed against Astras and her mind just draws a blank after that.

  


Needless to say, but...when she went to bed that night- she was not alone.

 

The night was filled with dancing, a bit too much alcohol on Alex’s part, traded whispers in the attempt to throw the other off (it was the only game that Alex would be all too happy to lose to) and _a lot_ of touching, skin to skin contact must be a thing for Alex now. Every move Astra made, Alex felt this desperate need to touch her- to _keep_ touching her, and Astra must of felt it too because Astra couldn’t take her hands off of Alex- not that Alex would want her to.

 

It also had the added benefit of making Emily completely jealous, but mainly Astra- god! Alex never thought that jealousy could look as _attractive_ on anyone else, as it did on Astra- but when Emily cornered Alex on her way out of the bathroom and tried to stick her tongue down Alex’s throat, throwing insincere apologies her way while Alex attempted to shove the girl away from her- and then Astra came out of nowhere and threw Emily off of her, growling in an angry (jealous) voice at Emily while gripping Alex’s waist possessively THEN proceeded to kiss Alex until her vision turned blurry and all she could see was Astra and her lips-

 

Alex thinks Astra could make jealousy seem like the best thing in the whole world.

 

In the morning: the bed is empty, Alex’s head is _pounding_ , Mia squeals  in excitement because she can’t _wait_ to see Emily’s face when she sees the hickey’s adorning Alex’s neck, and a note with a cup of coffee from starbucks is sitting on her nightstand [still hot]

 

**_See you around beautiful ;)_ **

 

**_I heard ~~humans~~ people actually like these “coffee” things_ **

 

Alex smiles and reaches for the cup, humming softly at the hot liquid- not noticing the figure watching her through the open curtains. Floating through the air with a soft smile on her face before disappearing from sight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three months later, Astra finds out she’s pregnant- she had gone in for a check up because she kept throwing up and the medical doctors (Prisoners of Fort Rozz that had medical licenses- or something close to it) said that they shouldn’t be able to get sick on this planet.

 

The doctor had been shocked upon finding this out because Astra’s records say she is infertile- another of the many faults in the Codex- Astra had remained impassive with a look of indifference on her features and a stiffness in her posture, but on the inside- she was freaking out.

 

How could she be pregnant? She and Non hadn’t shared a bed since their arrival on this planet, too occupied with keeping all the prisoners in order- they were just too busy and never found the time to actually _spend time_ together- let alone find the time to fornicate……..

 

…..Although….

 

…..there _was_ that one night when Astra had felt a little lonely after her routinely argument with Non and went out to a….club?...she liked the noise and crowds of people- the ease of blending into the human people and becoming nothing more than a body in a crowd.

 

And then there was _that woman_ , the beautiful one with the long hair and charming smile- caring eyes, the color of earth- and the intoxicating smell. Sweet and soft, like the smell of flowers in spring time or the earthly smell of autumn winds.

 

The child must be hers, the child must be the beautiful one’s.

 

_Alex_

 

That was her name. She doesn’t think she’d ever be able to forget that name- especially since all she was capable of saying that night was **_Alex_ ** **-** like the moment she screamed the woman’s name until her voice cracked and Alex rose up from her kneeled position between her legs, or when Alex spelled out her own name across each and _every inch_ of Astra’s body _with her tongue,_ in a moment of animalistic possessiveness

 

One ( _fantastic_ ) night of weak loneliness and she ends up pregnant.

 

The doctor had said this shouldn’t have been possible, his eyes had shone with the light that scientist get after discovering something interesting (Astra was very familiar with that look, Zor-el always had that same look about one of his new projects, Kara did too when discovering something new) but this doctors eyes had this sort of dangerous ugly glint about it- like he’d do anything to find out more- even if that meant the baby or Astra died.

 

Something snapped in Astra then- this overwhelming instinct to _protect_. To protect her _baby_ from harm, no matter the cost (she’d only ever felt this way about Kara)- so when he had tried to inject her with something that Astra was sure would most probably knock her out- she tore his arm from his body (not intentionally of course, she meant to snap his wrist but misjudged her strength a little _too much_ ).

 

As he howled in pain, screaming threats and insults her way she wiped the files about her…. _condition_ ….from the computer before quickly clearing up any evidence of the medical check up- when the guards stormed in, Astra quickly made it seem like the doctor had tried to attack her. The guards shot him down immediately, _just_ missing Astra completely [thanks to the enhanced eyesight and Astra’s training]- the lies were easy to tell after that, he tried to kill her- she fought back- they entered and killed him.

 

Simple, really.

 

Except it wasn’t, because she’s surrounded by alien criminals [herself included] that could probably hear her child’s heartbeat and Astra doesn’t think Non would be too happy about that, he would probably send someone to slip something into her drink to kill her child and he wouldn’t even care one bit- _her_ child, not his.

 

Astra was quick to get away- informing Non that she would be personally searching for the escaped prisoners and when he tried to object- she pulled rank on him. She moved as far away from Non as she could get.

 

She found herself in a place called Europe where she hoped there was someone who might be able to help her.

  
  


Two months later, she lost the baby- her heart was torn from her chest and ripped to shreds in front of her as she saw the blood soak through her bed sheets.

 

She cried after that, cradling her stomach gently as the hot tears cascaded down her face.

 

The baby was removed professionally by her friend- one of the few escapees who integrated into the human society, her name? Doctor Nina Smith. The both of them didn’t say a word as Astra buried her child (Nina’s bright red hair whipping through the wind, her too pale green eyes holding a sympathetic stare- Astra just wanted it all to end), because Nina said that the baby is- **_was_ ** half human and that they should respect these human traditions

 

Astra was too distraught to disagree.

 

Astra became colder after that, she left Europe and returned to Non.

 

She trained the people she could, the ones with potential, and everything was back to the way it was before- except more efficient because Astra doesn’t tolerate anyone lacking.

 

Her army.

 

An army she didn’t even want but still had control over.

 

Years pass.

 

She meets her niece again

 

Through the capturing of Agent Danvers, who reminds her, oddly enough, of the woman from that night-

 

She gets herself captured, then is offered in exchange for Director Henshaw.

 

Non sends the Black Mercy after Kara.

 

(Against Astra’s orders)

 

She informs Agent Danvers of how to save her.

 

(Kara saved her from a death without honor- that’s all it was [ **_lie_ ** ])

 

Kara recovers and Astra’s far more relieved than Non _thinks_ she should be.

 

Non tries to attack Agent Danvers while the human is on a leisurely walk through the park.

 

(The human looked far too beautiful in the sunlight than she had any right to be)

  
And then Astra meets a little girl- things get quite complicated after that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex had been sitting at a park bench, occupied with her phone when a ball came out of nowhere and hit her in the back of the head. Hard.

 

“Ow! Jesus Christ!” Alex swore while rubbing the spot the ball had hit

 

“Shit! I’m so sorry- I was- my friend and I were just playing and- oh, i’m _really sorry_ \- i didn’t- it was an accident. And I’m-” A kid, probably around the age of twelve, apologies profusely to Alex

 

“Ow, ow, ow- it’s alright kid, I'm fine-" Alex attempts to reassure the young girl

 

"But-"

 

"No buts. See I'm fine" Alex says pulling her hand away from her slightly sore head.

 

The girl has long wavy brunette hair, a shade similar to Alex’s hair- brunette but with a shine of red- at least that’s what Kara says, Alex usually rolls her eyes because Kara’s always been a bit _too_ fascinated with Alex’s hair colour.

 

Must be an alien thing

 

There is one thing that really intrigues Alex about the girl; her eyes, her eyes are different, _strange_ even- but in a surprisingly familiar way. The girl's eyes are a mixture of gray or silver or something close to it, like a _mirror_ would probably be the best description (yes she knows it doesn’t make sense), but those _eyes;_ the way the girl glances around her surroundings, the way she observes things, as if she’s calculating something in her head or _…_ ..they feel _very_ familiar; it’s just that Alex can’t quite seem to remember where from. In the light- the girl’s eyes shine, reflecting the green off of the tree leaves (hence the mirror comparison) making her eyes seem like shining jades (the green stone one).

 

"Are you sure?" The girl asks tentatively with an almost trembling smile

 

"Positive" Alex smiles reassuringly at the young girl who releases a breath of relief

 

"Okay, I'm just- I wasn't looking where I was going and- we were- i mean-" the girl huffs in annoyance at her stuttering, she takes a deep calming breath before looking into Alex's eyes, who is smiling at her in amusement

 

"I was playing softball with my new friend that I just met like- ten minutes ago- and it was my turn to hit the ball and i.....just sorta..... _hit it too hard?_ " The girl finishes sheepishly while pointing in the direction of the softball game-

 

Which is _on the_ **_other side_ ** _of the park-_ that's like **_five hundred_ ** _feet away_.

 

Alex glances back and forth between the girl and the softball game in silent astonishment

 

"You got some pretty great skills there......?"

 

"Alura, it's.... ah...Alura" the girl smiles slightly with a small blush tinging her cheeks. After a moment of surprise, Alex smiles.

 

"Strange name. Never met anyone else with a name like that- well, pretty great skills there Alura. I'm Alex" Alex smiles and extends a hand to the girl

 

"Thanks.....i think? It was my mom's sister's name" Alura says with a grin as she accepts Alex’s handshake. Alex's brows furrow slightly

 

"What was your mother's name?"

 

"Don't know. Never met her" Alura says with a shrug, at Alex's questioning stare- the girl explains

 

"I was adopted by my mother's friend. She- my aunt- said that my mother thought I was dead but when my aunt found I was still alive, she went to tell my mother….but she was already gone, left the country and dropped from the face of the earth. Recently though, my mother's friend died a few years ago and the adoption agency sent me here- as some sort of fulfilment wish on my aunt's behalf?" Alura says, ending it in a questioning tone

 

“You don’t seem too sure there” Alex comments amusedly because Alura looks adorably confused and it makes Alex want to smile- which is _weird_

 

“I’m not. It’s a bit confusing for me, all I know is that they’re looking for her and until then- I have to stay with this foster family.” Alura says dryly with a shrug of her shoulders

 

And suddenly Alex feels this strange sensation to help this girl out, to help find this girl’s mother- to protect and care for this girl. Which is, as she thought before, _weird_ because Alex doesn’t really…. _like_...children, to be honest- she’s quite afraid of them; they remind her of what she used to be like, before Kara and she doesn’t like that- doesn’t like to remember a life before Kara.

 

Because Alex **_loves_ ** Kara, her sister. And can't ever imagine a life without her little sister

 

“Do you know what she looks like?” Alex asks and Alura pauses for a moment before she nods slowly

 

“Sort of. My aunt told me about her a little bit, she told me two things that my mom has that no one else does…...I think there’s a picture of her somewhere in the box of things from my aunt” Alura says in a slightly uncertain tone, her brows furrowed deeply like she’s trying to remember something- but then a look of surprise comes across her features

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to hear any of this- I never meant to give you my whole life story- it’s just…..you have a very…...comforting…..presence, like I feel I could tell you anything….or,....you know,...something like that” Alura finishes with a shy expression and Alex feels the corners of her mouth tug

 

“No problem kid. Anyways I was the one asking you questions, if anyone should be apologising- it should be me, since I’m the adult here” Alex says with a soft smile

 

Alura returns Alex’s smile with a wide grin and Alex feels this weird fluttering in her chest, like an undeniable- almost overwhelming- happiness.

 

Which is strange, because Alex has only ever felt this way about Kara- the overwhelming feeling of pride and happiness and _love_ that she only feels for her sister- her mother is a whole another thing, but Kara? that’s the one thing she’s only ever been sure of.

 

She loves her sister.

 

But this girl, Alura, isn’t her sister- so why does she feel so prideful of this girl? Why does she feel like hugging this girl and protecting her with all the strength she possesses? Why does she feel this undeniable _pull_ towards the little girl standing in front of her?

 

She should probably answer these questions

 

….Or well, she would’ve…...if a blast of heat vision hadn’t prevented her from doing so….

 

Luckily, she’s quick enough to let her instincts take over, she moves quick, she leaps; tackling Alura out of the way- just as the heat blast smashes into the spot she had just been, barely managing to miss getting hit as she feels the heat through the soles of her shoes.

 

She twist in the air, spinning Alura until she lands on the soft green grass (the landing still hurt though) with a quiet groan and an ‘oof’, Alura lands hard on top of her; having been taken by surprise; her elbow digging into Alex’s ribs and her head banging into Alex’s jaw. Alex hisses slightly at the pain, but moves Alura off her gently until Alura is lying on the grass and Alex hovers above her with a worried expression.

 

Alex pushes herself up, reaching for Alura’s hand to help the little girl up as well.

 

Alex’s first instinct is to tell Alura to run as she pulls out her gun to fire at her attacker while ordering people to clear away and calling the DEO with the earpiece given to her this morning,....or it should be…..but it isn’t.

  


No, her first instinct is to check if Alura is okay, to check if she’s hurt.

  


“Are you hurt?” Alex hears herself ask and Alura looks at her like she’s the craziest person in the world

 

“Shouldn’t _I_ be the one asking _you_ that?” Alura asks her incredulously but Alex just gives her a look and Alura sighs a little “I’m fine”

  
  


“Human” Alex hears a voice from behind her and Alex spins around to face…..Non, hovering a good two or three feet in the air.

 

“Non” Alex greets in a dry manner “Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to interrupt a person's conversation?” The corner of Non’s eye twitches and his mouth curls in agitation

 

“I don’t have time for your jokes _human._ You have ruined my plans and have weakened my wife into leaking information to your government.” Non seethes at her and Alex feels a smirk tug at the corners of her lips “I have come to kill you, your petty little fragile _human_ life will end by my hand- your death shall be with honor if you are killed by me.”

 

Alex knows that she should be scared, she really really should be; because Non is threatening her _life_ and that should scare her, really it should…..it’s just that,.....it doesn’t.

 

Alex fakes a yawn

 

“Sorry, were you talking?” Alex asks and Nons sneers at her but all Alex does is smile

 

“You’re dead human” Non announces loudly and Alex feels the smile slip from the corner of her lips as she glances at Alura standing behind her, she’s about to tell the girl to run but-

 

She swears internally as Non speeds towards her, latching his hand onto her throat in an iron grip and lifting her up into the air; gripping her throat and squeezing tightly; constricting her oxygen and quite quickly Alex feels the blood in her veins rush to a stop. Her head begins to feel heavy with every second that passes, Non’s hand grips her throat tighter and tighter and Alex tries, she _tries_ to get out of his grip- she pushes and shoves and scratches but nothing seems to break his iron like grip.

 

Black spots begin to tint her vision and just as Alex feels herself slip into unconsciousness; her body going limp- air floods her lungs again

 

As she gasps for breath, she glances around with wild blurred eyes, spotting Non a couple feet away lying on the ground as if someone _threw_ him there, the ground is overturned and Non is slightly struggling to right himself

 

_Supergirl_

 

Is the first thought to pop into her head, but now her vision is clearing she can see-

 

-In front of her stands a girl with brunette red hair and mirror coloured eyes (yes she knows it sounds weird but SERIOUSLY the oxygen flow to her brain was cut off and her brain isn’t working properly yet, okay!), in front of her stands a girl searching for her mother because her aunt died and she’s all alone, _in front of her_ stands Alura….. _with glowing_ **_red_ ** _eyes._

 

“Don’t. Touch. Her” Alura utters dangerously, her tone turned protective and fierce as her eyes glow a bright red, the skin turning slightly transparent enough to see the young girls veins.

 

Non growls angrily, preparing to attack again but Alura shoots a beam of heat vision directly in front of him and Non stumbles back. Non straightens and stares Alura down

 

“You are no match for me child, I am a trained soldier”

 

“Yeah well,...I’m angrier”

 

Alura states through gritted teeth and Alex catches a hint of a smirk (Why does it seem so familiar? That smirk….she’s _positive_ that she’s seen that smirk somewhere on someone else- _Stormy gray eyes- white streak shining in the moonlight- hands- touching- dancing- smiling- screaming- moaning…..Astra..._ God, she was beautiful!....wait what?...) before a blinding light erupts from Alura’s eyes; aimed straight at Non’s chest.

 

Alex feels the wave of unbearable heat just as the beam makes contact with Non’s chest, Non falls back but raises his arms as a shield; Alura keeps pushing, taking one step and then two- driving Non backwards. Non screams out in rage, his eyes emitting heat vision. Clashing with Alura’s beam. Alura doesn’t scream, she’s quiet in her rage; all grinding jaws and burning glare- in this case, literally.

 

Non stumbles back.

  


Alura grins slightly at the opening Non has given her; then aims the beam at Non’s legs, bringing her bare arm up to block Non’s heat vision. Non’s knees buckle. Alura aims a single beam at the back of Non’s exposed head. Non falls, unconscious. Alura smiles wickedly.

 

(Funny, that smile looks familiar as well……. _Kara’s Aunt_ …..well, isn’t that a coincidence [denial... _shut up brain_!])

 

The beam of light and heat coming from Alura’s eyes cuts off suddenly. The girls eyes glow a bright red for a second before it cools back to silver.

 

“Well that was fun…..but I’m pretty sure I’m about to collapse. So if you could catch me that would be-” Alura falls suddenly but Alex is already there. She catches the girl, scooping an arm underneath the back of her knees.

 

“I’m just…..a little….tired…” Alura whispers in an exhausted tone, Alex barely catches the girl's softly uttered words.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you,....I’ll protect you my child” _my child?, my child!?!? What the_ **_hell_ ** _is wrong with you Alex!-_

 

“Mmmkay…..” Alura mumbles sleepily, tucking her head against Alex’s neck more comfortably and Alex completely forgets what she was thinking about

 

“Go to sleep love” Alex hears herself whisper to the sleepy girl and oh! She suddenly remembers- _where the hell are all these_ **_terms of endearments_ ** _coming from!?_

 

Alura’s breathing evens out slowly and Alex smiles.

 

She taps the comm in her ear.

 

_“Vasquez”_

 

“Send a team to my location. Non just attacked me”

 

A pause

 

_“Are you injured?”_

 

“No, I’m fine. Non’s out cold….I had some….help” And oh, Alex remembers now. Remembers how moments before that the girl in her arms had imposibble red eyes…..eyes like Kara’s and how that. Just. Isn’t. Possible.

 

_“Affirmative. A containment unit is being sent to your location”_

 

“Copy that...” Alex hesitates a little, her decisions wavering with worry; wondering if she should mention the little girl who saved her life, wondering if she’ll be safe because Alex isn’t an idiot. She knows about the DEO, how they treat aliens- what they do to them. The bad aspects of the organisation. She knows that she helps capture them. She knows that. She does.

  


And she’s worried about this young girl, she worries for her safety; she worries that they’d run tests on her.

 

And she doesn’t want that, doesn’t want her to be used as a-

  
  


_“...Alex?”_

 

And her decision is made, because Alura is hurt and Alex is _worried._

 

“It’s just....I’ll…..tell you when I get there” She cuts the comm off before she could hear Vasquez reply, glancing down at the girl in her arms.

 

 

 

_**...TBC...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know something funny?......this was meant to be a one-shot.....
> 
> .....I got a bit carried away....


End file.
